The Meaning Of Life
by hadhad20
Summary: Janie Evans lives a boring life with an impossible crush on a man who died 32 years ago. But when she somehow gets pulled back in time to 1964 and meets John Lennon, the man she loves, what will she do? She believes their love is real, but she can't stay in the past forever. come along on the journey as Janie and John grow more deeply in love and discover the true meaning of life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and turned to my night side table to see the clock.

"11:35" I said to my self slightly groaning. I had morning class early and was finding it difficult to sleep. I sat up in my bed and looked to the closet of my dorm room to see my Beatles poster. I smiled as I looked past all four of their happy faces. And suddenly I stopped and looked back to John Lennon. I sighed.

"If only you were alive," I said lying back down. "Or at least had lived long enough for me to meet you." I whispered.

I've had a love for The Beatles ever since my older sister, Emily died. She always loved them, and listening to their music helped me through the rough time. But I had a special place in my heart for John. He just always seemed the best to me.

I got up and went to get a glass of water from the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my light brown hair and rubbed my bright green eyes. I gave my reflection a look of disgust when I noticed all my freckles. I hated how I had freckles. I went back in my room and looked at the clock. It was almost 12:00. I rushed over to my cabinet, opened the drawer and brought out a candle. I rushed over to my dresser and brought out my favorite picture of John. I looked at it with sad eyes and then smiled putting it on my bedside table.

I then took out my matchbox and lit the candle, setting it next to the picture of him. I looked over at the clock. It read 12:00.

"October 9th 12:00 A.M," I said quietly. "Happy Birthday John."

Yes I know this is a short chapter. But this is kinda experimental and I want to see how it goes! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning tired. I checked my phone to see what the temperature was and it read "43 degrees." So I went over to my closet to decide what to wear. I picked out a white long sleeved button up shirt with a light grey v-neck sweater to go over it, and a pair of skinny jeans, with my black converse.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair that went down to about my shoulders. I decided to put my side bangs up with a bobby pin so that when the wind came, it wouldn't be flying all over my face. When I finished putting on my makeup I walked over to get my bag. When I looked up and saw the time I quickly stuffed what I needed into the bag and ran out of the dorm room.

I arrived right on time to my English class. Today we were going over the literary elements in depth. It was a boring day and I found that I already knew most of what we had been learning today. After class my friend Skylar and I went to the near by coffee shop.

"You seem more down than usual today! And that's saying something!" Said Skylar. I looked up at her and sighed thinking to myself. I had just become really depressed lately. When I lit the candle for John's birthday last night it made me think Emily. I knew how much she loved him.

"Nothing really. I've just been thinking about stuff lately. You know? The typical why are we here? And what is the meaning of life? Sort of thing. I just feel confused and like I don't really serve a purpose." I said to her taking a sip of my coffee. She sat there for a moment analyzing what I had told her.

"Well I mean…Nobody really knows why were here? And why do you even want to know the meaning of life? You'll find out when you die! That is, if you know where you're going." She started trailing off. I had been a Christian my whole life but Skylar always wanted me to be a little more involved than I already was. I went to church regularly. So I thought I was well off.

"I know where I'm going Skylar. I don't know why I want to know. I just do. My life seems so boring with no excitement. I don't feel important." I sighed. We continued to talk for about half an hour until we had to go to our next class. She had some type of history and I had music. I played guitar and I guess I could say I was pretty good. I had never written my own stuff though. Most of the music I played was by The Beatles. After our classes we met up by the old oak tree that marked the center of the college. It was in the courtyard, which was where most students would go to study or to go for walks. Some of the weird people here would say strange things like the tree was magical and stupid things like that. I don't think anybody really believed them. I know I didn't.

"So some friends and I are going out to dinner tonight. Wanna come along? It'll be fun!" Said Skylar enthusiastically. I thought about it for a little while and decided that I wouldn't go.

"I have an English paper to write." I lied. She shrugged her shoulders and we went our separate ways. When I got back to my dorm I decided to take a nap and make up the sleep that I had lost last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up from my nap it was the late evening. I turned and checked my clock and it was almost 8 o'clock. I groaned and rolled off of the bed. As I stood for a moment wondering what I should do next I heard my stomach growl.

"I'm starting to wish I had gone to dinner with Skylar." I said disappointedly to myself. I went into the bathroom and re-fixed my hair. I decided to go to the coffee shop, get some hot chocolate and go for a walk. As I started walking out the door I looked out of my window. It was snowing. I rushed over to my closet and pulled out my navy blue Abercrombie and Fitch jacket. I decided to keep my converse on since I didn't have any other shoes that were fit for this rough New York weather. I also got out an old scarf that had gotten wrinkled and worn out over the years.

I walked over to the coffee shop and ordered a mint hot chocolate. My sister always would put marshmallows in hers but I never did. I've never really like marshmallows. After I ordered, I walked out of the shop and proceeded down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful night and the snow was falling lightly. I decided to take a walk through the college. As I reached the courtyard I saw the bench that sat next to the large oak tree. I decided to go over and sit on it.

When I got there I continued drinking my hot chocolate. As I sat there I started singing a Beatles song.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

Tomorrow I'll miss you

Remember I'll always be true

And then while I'm away

I'll write home every day

And I'll send all my loving to you."

This was me and my sister's favorite song. I thought to myself while leaning against the tree. Then I continued.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing

The lips I am missing

And hope that my dreams will come true

And then while I'm away

I'll write home every day

And I'll send all my loving to you." I finished. Then I continued thinking to myself.

"How cool it would have been to actually meet The Beatles. Especially John! Oh I wish…" I thought to myself. At that moment I felt the feeling of falling. I screamed and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was in a grass field. I was so confused. I sat up and looked around me. I was no longer in New York. Everything was bright and warm. I turned around and the big oak tree wasn't there. And neither was the bench. I started to panic and got up too fast. I felt dizzy and all of a sudden I saw someone running towards me. When the man reached me I almost fainted. It was John Lennon. I rubbed my eyes trying to make sense to myself.

"There's no way it's him! I'm dreaming! This isn't happening! He's _dead_!" I screamed inside my head. I looked up and he was standing staring at me.

"I was over there with my friends and I noticed you over here. I thought you were having a fit or something." He said to me with his beautiful Liverpool accent. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there staring at him.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled out covering my mouth quickly, realizing what I had just said. He had a confused look on his face and shook his whole body in a silly motion.

"Nope don't think so!" he said smiling. "So what are you doing out here, love?" He asked me.

"Uh I-I don't really know actually. I remember leaning against a tree and next thing I know I'm laying a grass field. What are _you_ doing out here?" I asked him curiously.

"Interesting. Well my friends and I are out filming a music video. Have you heard of The Beatles?" He asked.

Inside my head I was screaming.

"Of course I've heard of The Beatles! I freaking love you guys!" but I tried to remain calm on the outside.

"Oh yes! I love them!" I said blushing. He smiled at me.

"Oh how silly of me! I've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm John Lennon. What's your name, love?" he asked.

"I'm Janie Evans." I blushed. I still couldn't believe I was talking to John Lennon!

"Nice to meet you! Would you like to meet my mates?" he asked me. Oh my gosh. I was going to get to meet the other Beatles!

"Sure that would be great!" I said probably a little too excited than I needed to. He hooked his arm with mine and brought me over to them and there they were. Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. I couldn't believe it.

"Mates, this is a new friend I just made. Her name is Janie Evans." He said gesturing me to all of them. I went over and shook Paul's hand first. He was even cuter in person.

"Hello, love." He said winking at me. I nearly died. Then I shook George and Ringo's hand. They weren't very talkative.

"I found her in the field over there. I told you I saw someone!" he said to them. Then he looked back at me.

"By the way where are you from?" he asked.

"New York." I answered. He smiled back at me. We began to talk and after awhile they knew almost everything about me. I was about 20 and they were 21. I told them that I was still a little confused about what was all going on and John asked me if I would like to stay with them in their hotel. My heart began to race and I quickly agreed. Then we all got into George's car and we went to the hotel. I still couldn't believe it. I was staying in a hotel with The Beatles.


End file.
